Jailhouse Love
by Killerbee77
Summary: Prison, it's a place for those who commit, sometimes, horrible crimes. When nineteen-year-old Hinata Hyuuga gets falsely accuse for murder, she ends up behind the walls of Konoha prison, thinking it would be the worse experience ever. That was until she met him, Naruto Uzumaki, a young prison guard with a kind heart, maybe prison won't be as bad as she thought. NaruHina/AU!
1. Prologue: Jailhouse blues

Hey there everyone, I know it's been a while since I last wrote something and I'm sorry for the wait, but in order to celebrate my coming back to doing what I love, I decided to start a new story, an AU~! I really excited about this and I hope you'll follow it as the chapters come out. Enjoy~!

* * *

Prologue: Jailhouse Blues

The Konoha correctional facility was a prison just outside of Tokyo city, it holds some of the baddest and most dangerous criminals around Japan, from small time thefts and bank robbers, to even cereal-killers, drug lords and Yakuza gang members. A truly dangerous place, even for those who considered themselves to be tough, one were you could easily die in if your not careful.

...It was this such place to where she was being taken, for no reason at all, for a crime she didn't even commit, and though she new the truth, the only people who believed the young dark blue haired, young women was innocent was her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, and her baby sister, Hanabi Hyuuga, along with her cousin, Neji Hyuuga.

As she sat down in her seat on the prison bus with the others she'd be force to call her fellow inmates, Hinata Hyuuga couldn't help the feeling of dread as they got closer and closer to the prison where she'd be held. Under the same roof, and most likely in the same cell as killers and rapists alike.

_To think ...I'd actually end up in prison of all places ...I wonder what Hanabi's doing right now, I hope her and father are okay. _She thought sadly looking out the window watching as the trees and small fields blurred by. She wanted to cry, but she was too afraid to. If she did it would only show weakness and there was no telling what the inmates would do to her after that. _I want to go home, I don't belong here ….I can't survive in jail._

Hinata turned her head away from the window and looked over at the seat across from her, the women sitting there looked tough and could probably break a grown man's jaw if she wanted to. The women must have seen her out the corner of her eye, because she turned her head in Hinata's direction and gave the shy girl a hardened glare.

"What the hell are you starring at?" She asked, though it seemed to be more of a threat to Hinata, and the last thing she wanted to do was get on somebody's bad side before she even got to the prison. "You got something you want to say to me?"

Hinata lowered her gaze to her feet, trying her best to make it like she wasn't as scared as she really was. "N-no, I'm s-sorry." And there it was again, that terrible, shy stutter that she tried so hard to get rid of, but old habits die hard. Her stuttering was no different.

"Tch~ whatever, bitch, just keep your eyes to yourself before you lose em'," the rough looking women spat, before returning her gaze to the window she'd been starring out of.

Hinata nervously rubbed the long sleeves of her black and white striped jumpsuit, and looked back out her own window as well, she was so used to wearing baggy clothes, the suit was kinda tight, especially in the chest area. But, she was slowly getting used to them. Rather that was a good thing or not, she really didn't know. In all truth though, Hinata hadn't expected her to get mad just because of something as small as a stare, she just hoped not all the inmates were that easy to upset.

_Maybe I should just keep to myself as much as possible. _To her, that wasn't such a bad idea, the less time she spent around other people, the lesser chance there was of her pissing someone off. But, there was also another problem._ What do I do if someones starts with me? I'm sure the guards will break it up, but still I-. _Hinata was in no way a fighter, heck in all her nineteen years of living she hadn't been in one serious fight outside of sparring. Not even in the schoolyard in middle school, or in high school. But she had been taught by her father the Hyuuga clan's secret style, the Jyuuken or gentle fist style, it was mostly used for self defense, but if used correctly, it could also be as deadly as any other martial art.

Though, she still hoped she'd never have to use it in such a way against somebody.

So with that thought in mind, Hinata laid her head on the window and closed her lavender colored eyes, letting the vibrations and sound of the bus slowly lull her to sleep for a much needed nap. As she slept though, the memory of what happened just a week ago today replayed in her mind.

**~ ~(Flashback/ one week ago)~ ~**

The small courtroom wasn't filled with that many people, the only ones there were Hinata's friends and family on one side, and of course, the family of the victims the shy girl had so called killed, on the other. The area of the room was coated with so much tension it could be cut with a knife, and everyone was hoping for the same thing ….justice.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you are charged with the murder of Aoi and Kai Honda," the judge said, he was a short man with brown hair and brown eyes, and from what Hinata had heard from her father, he was good at what he did for a living. Hinata just hoped he believe her. "How do you plea?"

"Not guilty," she said without hesitation. She knew where she was and where she had been at the time of the murders of two people she didn't even know, and there was no doubt in her family's mind that she was innocent.

The judge gave a slight nod and picked up some paper that were on his desk, over looking them. They were the court files from both the defiant and the accused. The same papers that would decide Hinata's fate.

In the seats behind her, the other Hyuuga's spoke quietly amongst themselves about the problem the shy Hyuuga had found herself in.

"Father, this is ridicules, we know Hinata's innocent, why won't anyone believe her," Hanabi said with a scowl. Though she didn't show it much she truly did love Hinata more then anything else, they were sisters after all and the last thing she wanted was for something like this to happen. "She doesn't deserve this, she wouldn't even hurt a fly if she could help it."

Hiashi nodded, in complete agreement with his youngest daughter. "I know that ...but, the best we can do is hope that Hinata passes her case." He said, seriously, "I'll have to look into this farther after the case, rather she passes or not, I won't have a child of mind spending years behind bars for a crime she didn't commit."

After what seemed like hours, even though it had only been a few minutes, the door on the side of the courtroom opened and a group of people walked in. All of them men and women wearing suits, some holding briefcases and the like. They all walked past Hinata not even giving her a passing glance, and sat down in the stands next to the judge.

As Hinata stood at her table, pointing her fingers together like she had when she was younger, looking as nervous as ever. A tall man from the group of people stood up and looked over at the judge.

"Your honor, we've come up with our decision."

The judge nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "I see, you may continue."

"Understood," he opened up his briefcase, and looked though the files, before taking out a packet of papers stapled to each other. "Well, your honor, it took us sometime to decide ...but after looking at the forensic evidence, we of the jury find Hinata Hyuuga ...guilty of all charges for the murder of Aoi Honda and Kai Honda."

A gasp came from the crowd behind her, and Hiashi hang his head in sadness. Even after he'd gotten the best lawyers and spent countless hours looking through anything that would save his daughter. It had all been in vain ...is daughter was going to be taken away from him for doing nothing at all.

"No way ...no freakin' way! There must be some mistake!" Hanabi yelled she walked up the the wooden guardrail that separated her and her sister. "She didn't do anything wrong, there must be some mistake! Hinata is innocent!"

"Hyuuga-San, please go back to your seat, we're in the middle of a case." The judge said calmly, though the annoyance in his voice could be heard slightly.

The youngest Hyuuga slammed her fist on the guardrail, acting as if she didn't hear a thing. "You can't do that, Hinata was with her friend the whole time, you can't prove that she wasn't."

"Hyuuga-San, the DNA evidence shows that-."

But, Hanabi cut the man from the jury off, yelling. "Bullshit! I don't give a fuck what the DNA says, I know Hinata better then you or anyone in the jury-!"

"Hanabi."

"So you can take the evidence and shove it up your as-!"

"Hanabi!"

Hanabi turned to the sound of her father's voice and saw him standing up, looking at her furiously. "Sit down, Hanabi, no matter what the case you are a Hyuuga ...act like it!" She starred at him with a frown for a moment, but did what she was told, stomping over to her seat beside her father and plopped down with a 'humph'.

_No ...they think I did it ...I going to jail. _Hinata still stood there in shock, as she felt her blood run cold, like someone had put cold syrup in her veins.

What was she going to do know?

Was there nothing left she could do to prove her innocence?

"B-but I didn't do a-anything ..." she whispered, so low that no one could hear her. She wanted to cry, but was too much in shock do so. "I-I didn't murder anyone, you've got to believe me!"

The judge sighed, looking at the young woman with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Hinata-San, as much as I want to believe you ...the jury has spoken. ...Your sentence is fifteen year in prison, that is our final decision." He said, before slamming down his gavel.

As her shock faded away, Hinata's eye moist over and she broke down in tears, feeling more helpless then she'd ever felt in her entire life.

**~ ~(Flashback end)~ ~**

Hinata woke up when the bus hit a bump in the road, when she opened her eyes and looked out the window. She saw the huge stone walls of the prison come into view, from what she could see it had to be a good fifty feet tall, maybe even more then that, and on each corner of the wall was a watch tower that looked somewhat like a lighthouse,with a person on top keeping watch.

Fifteen minutes later, the prison bus pulled up to the huge steel gates outside of the jail. A few moments later, the gate slowly moved outward until it was fully open and the bus drove though, the guards in the passenger seat waved to one of the guards next to the huge doors of steel.

Hinata looked back as the gates slowly closed and sealed together with loud slam, as if reminding her that she'd never get out of here, at least not until her sentence was done anyway.

The inside of the bus had a mental fence and mental door inside it, separating the inmates from the guards up front driving the bus. Hinata continued to look out the window was they drove past, what looked like the prison-yard, even though it was somewhere near eleven or ten in the morning, it was filled with inmates and there was even a fight going on, which was soon broken up by a hand full of prison guards. She just hoped she'd never be the one to have to fight anyone.

_Just keep to yourself and you'll be fine, if you do fight, dodge and counter strike. I just hope I'm good enough to do even that much. _Hinata thought.

Her thoughts were cut off when one of the guards up front stood up as the bus came to a stop. He turned to them, looking through the fenced gate and smirked, as if teasing them.

"Well, ladies, up on your feet in single file, our trip is over and it's time to begin your time behind bars." He said, unlocking the door, but he kept his baton close by just encase someone tried something. "Most of you have probably been here before, more then once I bet so you know the rules here. But, as for the fresh meat, I'll leave it to the warden to inform you."

Hinata stood up, along with the other inmates in the middle of the aisle, the guard opened up the gate and walked off the bus while the other one stood at his seat, keeping watch from behind as they followed him into the hot morning sun. The dark blue haired girl covered her eyes as the sun beamed down on them from above, this was it, her new life was beginning, a life she neither wanted nor had asked for.

"Well, what do we have here, looks like I arrived just in time to greet the girls, huh?" A voice said from behind them.

The guard in front of them turned around, and ran over to a woman dressed in a guard uniform, though it was much different then the others she had seen since she'd gotten on the bus, with four stars on each shoulder and a snake insignia on her breast pocket. She had spiky violet colored hair, pulled into a short ponytail, and tan over coat that was left open with a pocket on both sides.

"Anko-San ...I didn't expect to see you here so early," the guard said, bowing. "I was just about to take the prisoners into the compound."

"I see, it looks like we're getting some new faces around here," the women named Anko said, she slowly walked towards the inmates that had just gotten off the bus, nodding at what she saw. When she got to Hinata though, she stopped and smirked widely, making the young Hyuuga look down at her feet nervously. "What do we have here ...the white eyes and long dark blue hair. Never thought I'd see the day a _Hyuuga _of all people would end up in here. What's your name?"

Hinata didn't say anything for a moment, then she spoke up, trying her best not to sound nervous. "Hinata ...H-Hinata Hyuuga, ma'am."

"Hinata Hyuuga, huh ...well, I hope you enjoy your stay here at my wonderful abode," Anko said, before turning to the rest of the inmates in the line. "As for the rest of you, some of you already know who I am, but for those who don't let me inform you ...I'm the warden here, Anko Mitarashi." She walked down the line, inspecting each and every one of them, no matter what the crime they were all the same, they were all criminals in her eyes. "I don't usually ask much of my prisoners, all I ask is that you obey the rules and do as you are told. Do that and we won't have any problems. But, of course there are some of you who think your too good to follow the rules ...but, no one is too good to get punished. That much you should know for sure." She then pointed to the five guards that came walking through the doors, some fifteen feet away from them, "these fine men right here will show you to your cells, breakfast is at nine sharp, lunch in at one, and dinner in at eight. If you're late, ya don't eat. Understood?" No one said anything, but Anko took that as a yes, sighing, she turned on her heels and started walking away, letting the five men that over.

A woman from the five guards stepped up, she had her hair cut short, a little bit past her chin, and was wearing the same type of uniform the men were, black pants, black button up shirt, combat boots and had a baton attached to her hip. "If you'll please follow us, we'll show you to your cells inside the building. I want a single file line, all of you."

After they were all in a straight line, they took the prisoners into the building, though Hinata couldn't help but frown at the thought. She was nothing like the other prisoners.

**~ ~(Skip)~ ~ **

The inside of the prison wasn't as bad as she had first thought, all of the inmates had been taken to they're own cells, so Hinata was the last one following the guards. She turned her head and saw a sign on the wall, with big black letters that said 'cell block B'. though they weren't really cells at all, they were sorta like small rooms built for two people to live in.

"Ah, here we are, room twenty-four," one of the guards said, taking out a key. He unlocked the door and opened it, before banging on it loudly. "Hey, raise and shine, Yamanaka, your new cellmate's here!"

A small groan came from inside the room, and the lights flicked on, showing a fair-skinned woman around her age with long blond hair. It was obvious that she had just waken up from a nap, and was also slightly annoyed.

"I thought I told you to tell the warden I didn't want a cellmate." She muttered, looking over towards the door, showing her blue eyes.

"You can't have everything your way, Yamanaka," the guard said back. "Besides, I talked to Anko-San, she didn't listen to me, so there." He then turned to Hinata and softly pushed her into the room with one hand. "Well, go on, she won't bite, promise."

Hinata nodded and walked into the small room, just before the door was closed and locked behind her, leaving her with the blonde haired woman, who starred at her with an annoyed expression.

"Um ...h-hi," Hinata said shyly, giving a wave. "I'm Hinata, it's nice t-to meet you."

The blonde woman sighed and got up off the bed, and went over to the small opened window. "You don't asthma or anything, do you."

"No, I don't."

"Good, that's the last thing I need," she said, before digging into her jumpsuit pocket, pulling out a cigarette and lighter, she lit it and took a puff before looking back over at the shy looking girl, breathing the smoke out the window. "Look, I don't really mind you being here, this was bound to happen anyway, but I have a few rules for you. One: stay away from my stuff. Two: don't lay on my bed unless I say so. And three: don't make fun of my name. Do that and we'll get along fine."

Hinata nodded, showing that she understood, and asked. "Alright, um, what is your name anyway, Yamanaka-San?"

"It's Ino, and there's no need for the 'San' bullshit, just Ino's fine." Ino said, looking back out the window, smoking her cigarette.

"Okay, Ino," it felt weird not using a suffix, but that was probably something Hinata was just going to have to used to. Sighing, she walked over to the bed that was fleshly made, unlike Ino's, which was still mess from her just getting up, and sat down on it.

This was her life, at least it was for now, she just hoped her father would fine a way to prove her innocence and get her out of here soon. But, until then, she was stuck here, fending for herself.

* * *

So that's the first chapter, and don't worry, I'll be updating my other stories as well.  
Anyway, until next time, ~Peace~!


	2. Chapter 1: A New Face

Well, here is the next chapter, I have a feeling I'm on a roll here, I barely noticed I wrote this much. Plus, I hardly had any mistakes to fix. Anyway, that enough about that, Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Face

Neither one of the two girls had said anything for a short while since Hinata had introduced herself to her blonde cellmate. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the sounds coming in from outside the window, that Ino was looking out of smoking, and the ticking of the clock on the wall next to, what Hinata assumed, was the bathroom door.

Not having much else to do, the dark blued haired Hyuuga laid down on her bed and tried to sleep, she was still tired from getting up so early to get on the bus, and a short nap before lunch didn't seem like a bad idea.

_I might as well …_ She thought as she looked over at the clock, ticking away on the wall. _It'll be another hour or so until lunch anyway ...now that I think about it, I am pretty hungry right now. _

Her stomach growled, a little louder then she wanted it to, making her blush a little bit out of embarrassment. She looked over and saw Ino staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What ...you didn't eat breakfast or something?" Ino said, before throwing her cigarette out the window.

"Um ...n-no, I didn't," Hinata said, putting her hand on her stomach, her cheeks still slightly red.

"Why not?"

"The food at the last place I was in before I was transferred here didn't really look ...uh, that edible." And that was the truth, she didn't say it out loud at the time, but there was no way in hell she was eating the green slop that old cafeteria lady called oatmeal. The damn stuff looked anything but, so she just pushed it out in front of her and gave it to the husky looking woman across from her.

Ino sighed, as she looked at the girl, if she was that hungry it wasn't like she didn't have anything for her to eat. She'd be nice, even if it was only this once. She got up from the window and walked over to her bed, she knelt down on her knees and stuck her arm under the bed. A moment later, she stood up and turned to Hinata, holding something in her hands that Hinata couldn't really quite see.

"Here, don't say I never gave you anything." She muttered, before tossing it onto the blue haired girl's bed. "It's my last one so be happy I'm in a good mood."

Hinata sat up and gave her a look of surprise, before looking down, seeing what she had thrown to her. It was a unopened chocolate bar, wrapped up in a brown wrapper and tinfoil. She never expected for the blonde to share something with her ...it made her wonder why she was being so nice to a person she didn't even know.

"A-are you sure I can have this," Hinata asked, picking up the chocolate bar, looking back over at the blonde. "I mean you said this was your last one, a-are you sure you don't want to keep it?"

"Just eat it, besides I'll get another one later so it's no big deal, really," Ino said, sitting down on her bed with her back against the wall.

Hinata nodded, opening up the bar of candy. "O-okay, thank you very much, Ino-San."

"Hey, I told you there's no need to use anything at the end of my name."

"Oh ...uh, sorry." Hinata said quickly, taking a bite of the chocolate, it was kind of melted from the temperature of the room. But, not to the point where it would be too soft.

As she ate the chocolate bit by bit, Hinata looked around the room, it was bare and didn't have much in it and the walls were painted white, which she could tell was starting to get old because it wasn't as white as the hallway. She turned to her left, and was surprised to see a picture hanging up on the wall, it was a wonder how she'd never notice it before. She couldn't see clearly who it was, but Hinata could make out two people and one of them was holding something.

"Ino ...who's picture is that on the wall?" Hinata asked, piling down the wrapper and taking another bite of chocolate.

"Huh?" Ino looked up at her, and then over to the picture. A small smile made it's way onto her face, and she turned back to Hinata. "Oh ...that's a picture of me, my boyfriend, and our daughter. ... You wanna see it?"

Hinata nodded, smiling back at her. "Sure, I don't mind looking at it."

Ino got up off her and walked over, taking the picture off the wall. Then she walked over to Hinata's bed and sat down next to her, showing it to her.

"This is my boyfriend, his name's Shikamaru, that's me, and the little one right there is my beautiful baby girl, Akimi," she said, smiling, as she pointed to each person in the picture.

Hinata smiled, as she looked at the picture. It was easy to see the resemblance between the little girl in the photo and Ino, she had to be around the age of three, or maybe a little younger then that. With the short blonde hair and big blue eyes, yep, she was defiantly Ino's child. Then, there was the young man in the picture, Ino's boyfriend, he was smiling just like Ino was. He had long, spiky jet black hair pulled into a ponytail, narrow brown eyes and a small ear ring in both his ears.

"Awe ...Ino, she adorable," Hinata said, looking up at the blonde. "And your boyfriend is very handsome, you're a lucky woman."

"Hehe~ um, thanks, your really the first person to say something like that," Ino said, before frowning. "Everyone else just likes to crack jokes and say things like 'oh your boyfriends going to leave you' and 'he probably has another woman on the side'!"

"Well, I don't think that true at all."

"Oh~ I don't think so either, believe it or not, Shikamaru too lazy to cheat on me with someone else," Ino said with a small smirk. "I asked him before last time he came to visit me, and you know what he said?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, what?" She asked.

"He said 'woman, I don't have time to do such things, besides getting caught in an affair would be too troublesome'. Haha~ I mean come on, he's like to only guy on earth who'd ever say something like that with a straight face." The blonde said in between laughs.

Hinata giggled. She'd honestly never heard anyone say that before, then again, it was a good thing, that meant that Ino's boyfriend was truly faithful to her. _She's really is a lucky person ...I wish I had someone like that to love. _She thought, she looked up at the clock and saw they only had forty-five minutes until lunch. She sighed, getting up from the her bed and tossed the candy wrapper in the trashcan next to Ino's bed. _Looks like that'll have to wait now ...for the next fifteen years._

"So what about you, do you have anyone at home, like a boyfriend or something?" Ino asked, putting the picture back up on the wall.

Hinata turned to her and shook her head, frowning a little. "N-no, I don't have a boyfriend or anything like that ...but, I have a younger sister, my father, and an older cousin."

"I see, will don't worry about it," Ino said as she laid down on her bed. "I'm sure you'll find someone out there just for you."

"Yeah ...m-maybe fifteen years in the future," Hinata sighed, flopping down on her bed. She looked over and saw Ino turn her back to her facing the wall about to go to sleep, the shy girl didn't have anything else to say, so she just laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, feeling the breeze from the open window blow in as she took herself much needed nap.

Once the blonde heard Hinata's soft breathing, Ino looked over her shoulder and saw her cellmate sleeping soundly with a peaceful look on her face. The way she acted and the look of her face as she slept wasn't the look of a criminal at all. Then again, criminals never looked like they would commit a crime unless they were crazed cereal-killers who went on a rampage like some of the people she'd seen or met in cell block C.

_But, to get fifteen years in prison, you have to do something close to murder to get that much time. _Ino's own sentence was ten years, give or take a month or two, and though she'd been guilty of the crime she had committed. None of that had matter to her ...nope, not in the least, because she wasn't doing it for herself like most people in this hell hole, Konoha.

She had done it all for her baby girl, her pride and joy, her little flower, Akimi.

But, even knowing she had a child, that didn't stop the judge from giving her jail time. Not by a long shot. She just felt lucky she was so close to Tokyo, it made it easier for Shikamaru to visit her.

_I'm thinking to hard about this, whatever Hinata did has nothing to do with me in the first place. _The blonde thought, before turning her head, looking up at the clock. _Still got like a half hour till lunch though, might as well sleep for a while before I have to deal with ..._her_. _And with that, Ino turn back around and closed her eyes, falling asleep in the nice silence of the room.

**~ ~(Skip)~ ~**

It was around twelve-fifty-five in the afternoon when the prison guards came and woke the two up for lunch and told them to start heading to the cafeteria. Hinata, of course, didn't know her way around the prison yet, so she just followed Ino as they walked past cell blocks C and D to block E, where the cafeteria was.

As they walked, Hinata looked at some of the other inmates that were going in the same direction as them. Some of them made her cautious, so she moved closer to the blonde since she was the only person who seemed nice and she actually got the chance to meet.

"Hinata," she heard Ino call out to her suddenly.

Hinata looked over, seeing Ino motioning her to come closer to her. When she did, the blonde wrapped and arm around her shoulder and started whispering in her ear.

"Now, I want you to listen closely to what I say, alright?"

The blue haired Hyuuga nodded, and Ino continued. "Look the warden Anko may have told you some things about this place, but whatever she said isn't even the half of it." She said, sternly, "not everyone here follows the rules. Of course, this is prison after all, so that's to be expected. But there are some groups here you should stay away from, and some people you just shouldn't talk to. So just follow my lead and do what I do and you should be fine ...you're a newbie after all." She finished as they approached the lunchroom door.

They stood outside the door for a moment, then Ino pushed the doors open and they walked in.

Hinata looked around, gazing at everything in the room. The cafeteria was huge, there were about twenty-three tables throughout the room, and each table had other inmates sitting at them. Most talking and laughing, while others kept to themselves ate their food quietly. She looked up and saw a balcony on the left side of the room near the windows, which were high up, and they had guards watching over the room to make sure things went smoothly. There was a long counter up in the front, opposite from the door, and people were still there getting their meals.

She was pulled out of her gazing of the room, when she felt Ino tapped her on the shoulder. She turned towards her, and the blonde said. "Let's go and get our food, we don't want to be the last ones to eat. Then, we'll find a table."

Hinata nodded, and the two made their way to the chow line with the other inmates who still hadn't eaten. Five minutes later, they walked out of the line in front of the counter, holding their trays. Ino had gotten rice, stemmed vegetables, chicken, and two bread rolls. Hinata had the same thing, but had added a bowl of soup to her tray as well.

Ino lead them to a table at the far end of the room, where two other people already sitting down eating their lunch, chatting away.

"Hey guys, how's it goin'!" Ino said, nodding at the two at the table.

Both of them turned to her, smiling, and waved at her. The first one to talk was a girl around their age with dark brown hair pulled into Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, lighter shaded brown eyes, and fair skin. "Hi, Ino, you sleep good?" She asked, though Hinata noticed that her accent was somewhat foreign, Chinese if she had to guess.

"Hehe~ Yeah ...sorta, but I'm wide awake now."

"So, who's your cute new friend, Ino?" The second girl asked, smirking at Hinata. She had bright pink hair, cut short a little bit below her chin, large green eyes, and fair skin. "Are you going to introduce us, or are you going to leave a question mark over our heads?"

"Alright, alright, just give me a minute," Ino said, before turning to the blue hair girl. "Hinata, I'd like you to meet my friend, Sakura Haruno," she said pointing to the pink haired woman, "and Wong Tenten, but we just call her Tenten for short." She finished, pointing to the brown hair woman, looking back at the two. "Guys, this is Hinata Hyuuga, my new cellmate."

Hinata gave a shy smile, and gave them both a slight bow in greeting. "Um ...i-it's an honor to meet you both."

"Wow ...you know for someone who's suppose to be a prisoner, you sure are polite," Sakura said. "Anyway, sit down and eat with us, it's been a while since we've seen any new faces around here."

"Yeah, she's right, this jail gets boring from time to time," Tenten said, sighing. "But there are always things to do, like pinball in the game room, or darts." At the mentioning of darts, Tenten grinned and looked at Hinata as she sat at the table, across from her. "You know what, I have an idea, why don't me and you play darts after lunch. Whoever wins gets two-thousand yen from the loser, what do you say?"

The shy Hyuuga looked at her and thought on it, she did have money, but she didn't think it was a good idea to gamble it in a game like darts. Plus, she wasn't really into taking risks. "Well ...I-I don't know-."

"Aw~ come on, it's just one game."

"One game?"

_Maybe I could play just this once, it's just darts after all. _"O-okay, if it's just one game, then I'll play," Hinata said, giving a nod.

Tenten smiled, and clapped her hands together in delight. "Hehe~ alright then, I'll hold you to that, no backing out now."

After they were all seated at the small table, Ino began telling Hinata about her friends and how she'd met them. She was actually surprised to hear that her and Sakura had been friends way before they'd both ended up in jail. The two had met sometime around kindergarden or first grade -though the blonde said she couldn't remember exactly which one of those grades it had been- she had jumped in and helped the poor girl against some bullies who kept teasing her about her forehead, and they had been friends ever since, and eventually became partners in crime a few years back.

But, Tenten was a whole other story. She had moved to japan from China with her parents just before her high school year started, her father was a martial artist and owned a dojo in China, which her mother helped out with during her spare time. They had both taught martial arts to Tenten when she was very young, and eventually showed her how to use weapons when she got old enough. Knives, swords, kunai, and staffs, whatever the weapon, you name it and there's a ninety-nine percent chance she'd been taught how to use it.

Thing was Ino had only met the girl a month or some ago, so there were still somethings she didn't know about the brown haired Chinese woman. But, she knew that she could trust her with her life and that was good enough for her.

"So, what about you, Hinata?" Sakura asked, sipping on some tea that Tenten had just brought back. "What your story?"

"My story ...well, I-I don't really have much of one, at least not like you three." Hinata said, picking at the food on her plate with her chopsticks. "My father is a wealthy businessman and the head and owner of Hyuuga-tech, my mother was poor growing up, and when she met my father in college they had dated for a little while. Then got married a year or so after that. My grandparents didn't really like my mother that much because of her background, they usually would go around and call her 'the family peasant' and tell my father she was just with him for the money, but he never believed them."

"Ya know your mother sounds like she was a strong woman, having to go through that to be with your father," Tenten said, eating her food. "You should be proud, I'd like to meet her one day if that's okay with you?"

Hinata's face fell when she heard her say that, the other three noticed, and looked over at Tenten.

"What? I didn't say anything wrong, did I?" She asked.

"Oh no, of course not, if just that," the shy girl paused for a minute before continuing. "My mother died when I was little from an illness, after my baby sister was born."

"Oh ...sorry, I had no idea, if I did I wouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay ...you don't have to apologize."

There was an awkward silence afterward, and it seemed like a shadow of depression loomed over the table. So, feeling uncomfortable, Ino changed the subject to something different.

"Uh ...anyway, you said your dad was head of Hyuuga-tech, right?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes."

"So what did you do to end up in here then?" She asked, before adding, "with a fifteen year sentence on top of that."

Hinata frowned, looking away before answering. "Because they said I killed somebody ...but, I-I didn't, I didn't even know those people. And I wasn't around at the time it happened."

"So ...you were falsely accused then, huh," Tenten said, leading back in her seat, thinking on it. "I guess that would explain why your so damn polite and stuff ...hell, you don't seem like you'd last a day in prison on your own just by looking at you."

_Wow, thanks for the support, I appreciate it._ Hinata thought, sarcastically, as the Chinese woman continued.

"But, if that the case, you probably won't be in her for long, seeing as your father is a powerful and wealthy man and all."

Ino nodded, smiling. "Yeah, Tenten's right, falsely accused prisoners never stay in jail for long, and seeing who your father is, you might be out before ya know it." She said, Hinata just hoped she was right.

"Hey, do you three want to head over to the game room now?" Sakura asked, standing up from her seat. "I heard they were adding some new stuff in there ...we should check it out."

The other three nodded and stood up as well, while Tenten and Sakura walked ahead of them towards the cafeteria door, Ino stayed behind with Hinata.

"You do know that was a bad idea, right?" She said out of the blue.

Hinata gave her a confused look, and asked. "What d-do you mean ...what was a bad i-idea?"

"Agreeing to play darts with Tenten, for fun would have been fine, but for money, lets just say your bound to lose it," Ino said, smirking at her. "Believe me when I tell you that Tenten never misses a target."

"N-never?"

"Nope, she gets a bulls-eye every time and, some people even say that's why her parent's name her Tenten ...because she gets ten out of ten no matter how far she is from the target." She then wrapped her arm around Hinata's shoulder, "but don't worry too much, just try your best and keep your head in the game, alright?"

"Uh ...y-yeah, I'll try."

Though she said that, Hinata felt there was no way she was going to win a game of darts against someone like Tenten. But, she would try, nothing was stopping her from doing at least that. It was only the first day and she had already met a few decent people, little did she know her day was going to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

And takes all for now, the next chapter will be out before you know it, I also be op dating my other stories. And don't forget to review... until then!

~Peace~!


	3. Chapter 2: Kindest Guard You'll Meet

What's up, people! The next of this story is already out, I would've updated sooner, but school and other things take up time. You all know how it is ...right? Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Kindest Guard You'll Meet

After walking through the cell blocks that Ino and Hinata had walked through by themselves, cell blocks C and D, and taking the stair case to the upper floor, the group of four turned the corridor and made there way into cell block A, which was located on the third floor of the prison.

Konoha's prison building stood five floors high, six if you include the basement, the prisoners were kept on the second to fifth floors. And the warden's office was at the top of it all on the sixth floor. The first floor, which inmates weren't allowed to go on in most cases -not that they could if they wanted to because of the steel gates and heavy doors-, was used for visitations and family phone time, when inmates called home or got visits from their families.

Of course, that wasn't the complete lay out of the entire jail itself.

"And this is the game room," Sakura said to the young Hyuuga girl as she opened the brown double doors. "So ...what do you think?"

_Wow ...to think they had something like this in a prison~! _As Hinata looked in the the 'game room', as it was called, from the doorway, it was easy to tell where it got it's name.

The room was huge, at least the size of a small gymnasium, and just like in the cafeteria. It had guards inside to watch the inmates. To Hinata though, it seemed just like the arcades she had went to with her friends in Akihabara. There was a pool table on her left next to the wall, where a few people were in the middle of a game. A poker table, a few slot machines, and even some arcade video games with space invaders, Mario and other classics.

"Wow ...a-and they let all the prisoners play all these?"

"Of course, Hinata, if they didn't, all of the stuff in here wouldn't be here. But, only the well behaved inmates are allowed in here, though," Ten-Ten said with a small smile, before pointing to her left. "Anyway, before we do anything else, we're going to play darts over there. Ya ready?"

Hinata gave a shy nod, and said. "I-I guess I am."

"Aw~ ...come on, don't be like that, Blue!" The Chinese women said with a grin, putting her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Lighten up, games are suppose to be fun, right? So just have fun with it!"

"Yeah, she right, Hinata," Ino added. "Just have fun, if you lose money, you'll get more so don't worry too much about the gamble and focus more on the game."

"A-alright."

Ten-Ten gave an excited squeal as she started pulling the shy girl towards the darts area. "Yay~! Now let's go play some darts!"

the blonde and pink haired members of their crew lagged behind for a moment, Ino standing with her arms crossed, shaking her head. "You know, she's going to lose her money." She stated.

Sakura sighed. "It ain't like we didn't know that from the start ...we are still going to watch, though, right?"

Ino gave a nod and started her way over to the two, and a few seconds later, Sakura followed her.

Hinata and Ten-Ten stood in front of the three big bulls-eye markers, between them and it was a small guardrail to make sure the players didn't step farther to the target to keep thing fair. Walking over to a brown desk on the sidelines, the Chinese woman picked up six darts, before walking back over to Hinata, handing her three of the six.

"Okay ...so, I'm pretty sure you know how to play darts, right?" Ten-Ten asked, facing the bulls-eye marker.

"Yes," Hinata answered.

Ten-Ten nodded and gave a smug grin. "Good, so I don't have to explain anything to you. Whoever gets closer to the bulls-eye wins the bet ...starting, now!" Taking one of the darts out of her left hands, she took a deep breath and aimed at the red dot in the middle of the target, then she threw it and let it fly towards the target at blinding speed.

Thud!

"Hehe~ bulls-eye," Ten-Ten said with a smirk, before turning to Hinata. "It's your turn, Blue."

_There's no way I can beat that. _Hinata thought, frowning. She brought the dart up to eye level and aimed at the target, then threw it.

Thud!

It was close, almost to the bulls-eye, but not close enough. The dart landed just outside the red dot where Ten-Ten's own was imbedded.

"Nice one, close, but not good enough," Ino said. "If you want to beat someone like Ten-Ten, you're going to have to put a little more heart into it, Hinata."

"She right, you're not going to beat her like that," Sakura said coolly.

"Yep, there right, Blue. Though I doubt you'll win even if you do try harder." Ten-Ten lazily threw another dart at the target with only a mere glance.

Thud!

"Bulls-eye once again, your turn."

Hinata looked at the target for a moment, thinking to herself. _Try harder ...just try harder! _Then, took a dart out her left hand and through it.

Thud!

The dart hit the bulls-eye with pinpoint accuracy, pushing the Chinese woman's dart to the side and making it fall to the floor inside the guardrail. She blinked at the target, before smiling wildly as she exclaimed. "Yes! I got a bulls-eye! Agh-." She covered her hand with her month, blushing slightly at the grinning faces of Ino and Sakura before she added. "I-I mean ...Um ...i-it's your turn, Wong-San."

"Nice one, Hinata. You see if you try harder you'll get the results you're looking for," Ino said, giving the shy Hyuuga a pat on the back. She looked over at Ten-Ten and grinned. "You had better stop bullshitin' around Ten-Ten, or your going to lose your money to the newbie."

"Psst, yeah right, she just got lucky," Ten-Ten said smugly. "Not like she'll win ...this is the last round and trust me, I don't intend to lose it."

**~ ~(Part2)~ ~**

Thud!

"No freaking way ...what the hell!"

"See Ten-Ten, I told you ya should have gotten serious against her," Ino said in a know-it-all tone.

Sakura giggled slightly at the Chinese woman's expression. "To think it would end in a tie, looks like nobodies losing any money today."

Ten-Ten closed her month and gulped, she'd never expected the shy Hyuuga girl to be able to match her in darts with such a come back, they even redid the first round. ...It was as if the girl's eyes had locked onto the targets center, even when the Chinese woman looked at the dark blue haired girl to see if she was cheating somehow. She noticed her eyes never once left the bulls-eye before she threw the dart.

Even the veins around the girls eyes seemed to bulge out slightly, though it wasn't enough for Ino and Sakura to notice, but being the martial artist she was and picking up on the small things like she was taught, she had noticed ...even if just barely. The Hyuuga's eyes were special, that much was for sure.

"Damn it ...okay, so it's a tie, so what!" Ten-Ten said with a pout. "Blue just got lucky, nothing more, nothing less!"

"Now, Ten-Ten, don't be a sore loser," the blonde haired inmate said.

"I-if you're mad about the bet ...w-we could always try something else, l-like ...arcade games, maybe," Hinata suggested shyly.

Ten-Ten looked at her, and said. "You're saying we should pay arcade games then, huh? I take it your good at them, then?"

Hinata nodded. "Y-yes ...somewhat."

"Hmm ...arcade games," Ten-Ten thought it over for a moment, then smiled. "Okay, fine, it's only fair after all. We played something I'm good at, so now, we'll play something that your good at. Just remember the amount of money still stands, though."

"O-okay, I understand."

The four made their way over to the arcade area, as they got closer the sound of someone frantically mashing buttons and small curses could be heard from whoever was playing.

"No ...damn you, Ken! I will not lose to you again!" The voice shouted.

As they turned the corner at the slot mechanics into the arcade part of the game room, Hinata got a good look at the person who was doing all of the shouting. He was tall, around six foot, with spiky blonde hair that was pulled into a small ponytail in the back, it was obvious to tell that he was a guard just by the clothes he was wearing, complete with a gun at his side and a baton close by on the desk next to him.

He seemed to be so into his game that, that even when her, Ino, Ten-Ten and Sakura stopped behind him he neither said anything or acknowledged their presence, either that or he just didn't care at the moment.

The voices of the game seemed to echo as the punch and kick sound effects came from it.

"**Kikoken****~!"**

"Yeah, take that ya blonde bastard!" The man said, even though his hair was blonde as well.

The blue haired Hyuuga gigged, while at the same time an almost evil looked appeared on Ino's face. She pulled Hinata and the other two girls into a huddle.

"He seems to be really in his bag ...who thinks I should take him out of it?" The blonde woman asked with a smirk, over the sound effects of the games.

Ten-Ten and Sakura both raised their hands with a smirk, but shyest member of their group, not so much.

"Are you sure w-we should d-do take," Hinata asked. Messing up someones game while they were playing just seemed flat out rude, not to mention the guy was a guard. "I-I mean, he might get upset. Won't he ...?"

"For a moment, maybe, but once he sees who it is, he'll calm down," Sakura said, still smirking. Before she looked at Ino and nodded towards the spiky haired guard. "You'd better hurry, Ino, if you don't our chances to mess him up will go out the window."

"Right, right, I'm on it, don't worry," she answered, walking away. The three girls stood their and watched as the blonde silently made her way over to the guard.

Ino glanced over the spiky haired guards shoulder, and saw that his character's health was all the way down in the HP bar, but he was somehow making a come back. _Not for long though~! _She thought.

Once she was sure the other blonde was too into the game to take notice, she leaned over and yelled in his ear.

"Good afternoon, Naru-Kun!"

"Ahh!" The blonde guard gave a surprised yelp, taking one of his hands off of the controls and covering his ear. It was at this moment that the character he was fighting ended the game.

"**Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"**

**Bam!**

"**K.O!"**

"**Kyaaa! ...kyaa! ...kya."**

"Noo~ damn it, ...why would you do that-!" After Giving a shout in despair, the guard turned to Ino and blinked. "...Ino ...?"

"Nice to see you've finally noticed me, Naru-Kun," Ino said with a smug grin, then she looked over his shoulder and saw a big 'Game Over' on the screen. "Oh ...I'm sorry, were you in the middle of playing that?"

The guard's surprised look turned into a glare, after noticing the familiar blonde woman. "Ino ...honestly, do you know how much yen I spent today in that game? And you just completely ruined it and-!"

"Alright, Naru~, I get it. No need to go off on me, it's just a game, jeez," Ino interrupted, as she rolled her eyes. "If it means that much to you, I'll give you some money to play next time break, tomorrow."

"Hmph, fine ...but, I'm holding you to that."

"Good ...now that that's cleared up there's someone new I want you to meet." Taking his hand, Ino lead him over to the other girls waiting just a few meters away. Then pushed the blonde forward, in front of a very surprised Hinata. "Naru~, meet Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, this is Naru~Kun."

"Uh ...h-hello, it's n-nice to meet y-you," giving a slight bow as she introduced herself, it was easy to tell the the dark blue hair girl was nervous. "I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata."

The guard starred her up and down, with an eyebrow raised. _Does she even belong her ...she seems a little bit too ...polite, for an inmate. And she's really cute too. _Then again, it wasn't that rare to find polite people in jail, he'd met his fair share of them. A moment later, he gave a wide smiled and took her hand, shaking it happily. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Hinata-Chan. Name's Uzumaki Naruto!"

A small blush appeared on Hinata's cheeks as she looked up at the blonde, he was taller then her. His eyes were as blue as the clear waters of the Caribbean sea, He was very handsome, not bad to look at at all. Also, both of his cheeks had three whisker marks on them, giving him the look of a cat ...or a fox, maybe.

_I wonder if I can touch them ...but, I don't have it in me to ask something like that-._

"Hey, Hinata …!"

Finally being broken out of her thoughts, Hinata turned to Sakura. "Yes?"

"How long do you plan on starring at him?" She asked with her hands on her hips, smirking.

"I-I wasn't starring ...was I?"

"Uh ...yeah, ya sorta were, Blue," Ten-Ten said.

Hinata whole face turned beet red out of embarrassment, but Naruto took it as something else completely.

"Hey, are you okay, Hinata-Chan," He asked with slight worry. "You're not feeling sick, are you?"

"I-I ...um-!"

"let's see," he said, as he put a hand on her forehead. "Hmm~ you don't have a fever."

"I'm n-not sick, r-really, I-I fine ...t-thank you for the worry!" Hinata stuttered out.

Naruto removed his hand and smiled, nodding. "Alright, then, just thought I'd check ...if you ever do feel sick though, go to the infirmary in cell block F, okay."

The shy girl nodded slowly, but didn't speak. The blonde guard was about to say something else, when the game room doors burst open suddenly as another guard came in, looking around before his eyes went straight to the tall blonde.

"Uzumaki-San, we need your help with a fight in cell block J, sir!" He said before leaving back out.

Naruto sighed. "God ...I never get a long enough break. Do I."

"Ya know, you could always just quit," Sakura said.

Ten-Ten nodded. "Uh-huh ...There are other, better, jobs out there for you, Naruto."

Laughing, the blonde guard simply stated. "Haha~ yeah, I could, but then I'd have to leave you guys behind, and regardless of you being prisoners. You're still fun to hang out with ..." he glanced over at Ino. "Most of the time, that is."

"Hey, it's just a game, shit. I said I'd give you some money to pay next break, didn't I."

"Yeah, yeah ...whatever, I'd better run," Naruto muttered as he grabbed his baton off the desk and ran off towards the doors, then he turned at the door and smiled. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later, and it was nice meeting you, Hinata-Chan~!"

Slam!

After the doors closed shut, Ino, Sakura and Ten-Ten turned to Hinata, grinning.

"So, what do you think …?" Ino asked.

Hinata poked her index fingers together, and gave a small smile. "W-well ...h-he's a nice and kind guy."

"Aiya ...can it be that, you like him …?" Ten-Ten said teasing, with a smirk. "That's it, isn't it, you like him."

"I n-never said that!"

"Awe, don't worry, Hinata." Ino said, putting her arm around her shoulders. "Your secret is safe with us ...right, girls?" Sakura and Ten-Ten nodded.

"Yep."

"That's right, we won't tell a soul."

Hinata let out a small sigh, even though she didn't know why. In all truth, she didn't know if she liked the blonde guard or not, right now, seeing as they had only just met, it was hard to say. As all four of the girls started talking, a red headed girl in brown glasses and her own group stood there from a far, watching the four inmates with a glare.

* * *

And that's a wrap! The next chapter will be out soon, yeah, I know it was kinda short, but I'll try to make the next one longer! Remember the review and leave suggestions. Until next time! ...Peace~!


	4. Chapter 3: Red Haired Uzumaki

Hey, there everybody! I know it's been a while, but I'm updating my as we speak. So, without any farther waiting, here's the next chapter to this story! Again, sorry for the wait! Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 3: Red Haired Uzumaki

Almost a week had passed since her sentence started, and Hinata had yet to get into any trouble. She hang out with Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten and most of all, Naruto, for most of the time, and she was happy to have made a few good friends in this hell hole called prison, not that she would call it that out loud of course.

But, today she was really happy, because her sister and cousin were coming to visit her in just a few hours. Her father couldn't make it, seeing as he had a meeting with another huge company to manage, but she had talked to him over the phone, and knew by the tone of his voice that he felt bad about it. He wasn't as cold as people thought, Hyuuga Hirashi just had a hard time showing emotion.

"So, Hinata, what's got you so hype today?" Ino asked from the window as she smoked a cigaret. She blew a puff out the window and the young Hyuuga smiled.

"Oh ...w-well, my sister is coming to visit me later, and my cousins going to be with her. It's been a almost a week since I've seen them, and we only get a half-hour on the phone."

"Yeah, that sucks. It's complete bullshit if ya ask me, but lucky for me, Naruto let me get a extra ten minutes sometimes during his shift, though," Ino said.

Hinata looked over at the blonde women, and asked shyly. "Uh, i-is he allowed to do that …?"

Ino sucked her teeth. "Nope, not really." She took another smoke before continuing. "But, I honestly think he doesn't care much, and the warden never called him on it ...so I guess it's fine."

"Then, how come the other guards kick me off after exactly thirty minutes, on the dot?" Hinata muttered, she had been having an good conversion with Hinabi just a day or two ago. One of the guards, a buff looking mean guy, kicked her off before she could even finish. She had even asked nicely if she could get a few more minutes, but he pushed her and said in a rough tone; 'You'll have time again tomorrow, get off so another inmate can use the phone.' She had been very mad about that, but didn't say or do anything. "They- ...i-it's just that they can be such ...uh ...such-."

"Hinata ...just say what you want to say, stop bottling your words up," Ino said to her. "Speak up, damn. You're in jail."

"It's just that they can be such ...a-a-assholes!" Hinata stuttered out, before she blushed a little out of embarrassment. "S-sorry ...I didn't mean to shout that so loud."

Ino shook her head, laughing. "Haha~ Stop apologizing all the time, just speak your mind. I'm not even going to lie though, those guards can be a bunch of dicks sometimes, the only ones who aren't are Naruto and a few others."

During the rest of the morning, they both spent time making small talk and telling stories about their life on the outside. Eventually, the afternoon came and both of them, as well as the other inmates made their way to the cafeteria for lunch like always, while Ino continued her story she had yet to finish.

"-It was some place called 'Ichigo's' or something like that. I mean he wasn't the nervous shy type at all, and his friend even said I was out of his league ...which I thought was true at the time. Aside from his laziness, he's a good guy. But, if someone had told me years back that I was going to get knocked up by someone like him, I would've called bullshit." Ino said, with a smile. "That night when we met in the diner was one of the best nights of my life, we called each other and talked a lot, even went on a few dates. One thing lead to another, and I needed up pregnant with my little girl. It not really a Romeo and Juliet story, but hell, it's something."

"It might not be that romantic, but I'm happy for you. Actually, me and my friends went to that diner all the time, they even made a movie theaters right across the street and-." A small frown came on Hinata's face as she finished. "And, I guess I won't be going there for a while, seeing as I'm in jail and all."

"Awe, cheer up, girl." The blonde women said smiling, giving her a playful shove. "Don't be so upset, no matter how you look at it, it's like my dad always said 'you've got to make the best of any situation'. Even ones like this, so turn that frown the other way, will ya."

"Yeah ...I-I guess you're right. Thanks, Ino."

"No problem, now lets find Ten-Ten and Sakura, they're around here somewhere."

They both walked through the doors of the cafeteria and made their way over to their usual table. Ten-Ten was sitting there, but this time, instead of her her being in two buns, she had it down. Hinata had never noticed her hair was so long and silky, this was the first time she'd ever seen the Chinese women with her hair out. As for Sakura, though, she was sporting a busted lip and black eye.

"Sakura ...what the hell happened to you?" Ino asked as she sat down next to the pink haired inmate, and started checking her eye.

"What's it look like ...gah-!" Sakura flinched a little when Ino touched her wounded eye, and bitterly said. " ...I got jumped."

"By who …?" Ino asked with a frown.

"That red haired hoe and her wannabe gang of bitches," Sakura answered, before she pushed Ino's hand away from her face. "And can you stop touching my eye, please. It hurts like hell right now."

"Sorry ...did you go the infirmary?"

"No."

"Why not ...if your eye hurts, then go get something for it!" Ino said to her, then looking over at Ten-Ten. "And, where the fuck were you when all of this happened?"

Ten-Ten looked a bit hurt at Ino, knowing that she had assumed that she had ran off and left Sakura to fend for herself. "Hey, I didn't even know until after it was over. I was in the shower, so don't point fingers at me, I would have helped if I was there, you know that, Ino."

"I know ...I sorry, okay," Ino muttered. "I'm just upset ...that bitch has gone too far this time, jumping Sakura like this." Without saying anything else, the blonde got out of her seat and took Sakura's hands. "Come on, I'm takin' you to the infirmary to get your eye checked out."

"Ino, I said I'm fine. Really."

"No you're not, Sakura. You're in pain, I know you like to act tough and all, but we really need to get you check out," Ino said to the pink haired women. "And I'm not taking no for an answer, lets go."

"I-Ino ...seriously, I'm-!"

"Now, Sakura! Please."

Sakura looked at the blonde for a moment. As much as she'd rather not go to the infirmary, Ino was completely serious about her getting checked out. Not only that, but her side had been bothering her for a while now, she just kept that to herself. Sighing, she stood up and gave a small shrug. "Uh ...fine, you win, Ino. I'll go have my injuries looked at, okay. So chill out."

"Good …thank you." Ino started walking in front of her, heading towards the cafeteria entrance and she said. "And, I'm going with you too. I don't want anyone to try and jump you again on you're way there. Ten-Ten, you and Hinata stay here, we'll be back in a little while."

"Alright, be safe you two," Hinata said, feeling a bit worried.

When they walked out, Ten-Ten looked over at the blue haired Hyuuga and smiled. "Don't worry too much, Blue. Shit like this happens all the time, lets just be lucky no one was hurt like last time."

Hinata gave her a curious look, tilting her head to the side slightly, before asking. "Um. W-what ...happened last time, i-if you don't mind me asking …?"

"Someone got stabbed in the face with an icepick, it was some pretty messed up stuff," Ten-Ten answered simply as if it was normal.

The young Hyuuga winced a little hearing that and gave a small. "I-I see."

**~ ~(Part2)~ ~**

Lunch had gone by without incident, a good half-hour had passed and Ino and Sakura still hadn't come back from the infirmary yet. Hinata was worry, she really hoped that Sakura wasn't hurt too badly. After they were both done with their meals, Hinata offered to take the trays up to the front and dispose of them, Ten-Ten had no problem with it. And so, here she was, walking through the cafeteria.

...That was until she bumped into someone.

The trays went falling to the floor, and the person that she had bumped into stumbled forward a little, before turning to her with a snarl.

"Hey, what the fuck! Watch where you're goin'!"

"S-sorry, it was an accident," Hinata said to the women. She was older then her by a year or two, with long, untamed, red hair covered with a black bandana with a bang hanging in front of her face. Wearing the same jumpsuit as she was. "I-I'll be on my way now, again, sorry." The blue haired Hyuuga picked up the trays and started walking away ...then a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"Hold up a moment ...I know you, don't I ...?" The red haired women asked.

"N-no ...I-I don't t-think so," Hinata stuttered out.

The women looked at here for a moment, then a smirk came to her face as she said. "Yes I do ...I remember you now. You're that new girl, the one in Yamanaka's little group," she looked over to her right and called out. "Hey, Karin, get the fuck over here, you won't believe who I found!"

There was the sound of a chair sliding back. Hinata looked over and saw another girl, the one she guessed was Karin, join up with the one holding her shoulder, she was around her age, red eyes shown through a pair of brown glasses, and her hairstyle was odd ...unusual to say the least, it was short on one side and spiky on the right side, and while longer and straight on the left side, the other was somewhat unkempt on one side, while the other side is neat and straight.

Hinata wasn't one to judge, but the style was weird, very weird.

"What's up, Tayuya. Who's this?" She asked looking at the Hyuuga.

Tayuya nudged Hinata a bit. "You don't remember, she the one we saw talking to your cousin with those other three bitches," she said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Karin said, before a small frown came to her face. "So what's up with you and my cousin ...actually, better yet, what's a girl like you doing here? Those eyes, the looks ...you're a Hyuuga, am I right?"

This was the first time anyone had found out about her family without her telling them. _But, I really shouldn't be that surprised. Father did say that we were well known now since business shocks went up. _"Y-yes ...I-I'm from the Hyuuga family," The shy girl stuttered out.

Karin smirked and started walking around the young girl in a circle, as if inspecting her. "Well, this is a surprise. To think that someone from such a high-class family would end up in jail with us _low-lives_. In Konoha no less, so ...what did you do to get in here, Hyuuga?"

"I didn't do a thing, I-I was falsely accused."

"Haha~ falsely accused, huh? That's a good one!" Karin laughed, "I was falsely accused too, ya know."

"R-really, y-you were?" For once, Hinata felt that maybe she wasn't the only one who was innocent. Maybe this person was someone she could relate to.

But that feeling left the second the next words left the red heads month.

"Psst~ hell no! I was guilty as charged, what, you can't tell a lie when you hear one. You're not that stupid, are you?" She said before she got in Hinata's face, glaring. "Now, onto more pressing matters, what's up with you and my cousin? Why are you spending so much time with him?"

Hinata stepped back a bit as she asked. "Him? I don't u-understand ...who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Hyuuga! I'm talking about Naruto, why are you hanging around him so much?" Karin growled.

Hinata couldn't help but look at her in surprise. This was Naruto's cousin, she couldn't really see the resemblance, the red head looked completely different from him. It wasn't like her and Hinabi's own cousin, Neji, people sometimes thought that they were more like brother and sister rather then just cousins, but that mostly came from the fact that both their fathers were twins.

_Naruto-Kun's ...cousin! _Hinata thought shocked, then she said. "I ...um, but y-you both don't look that much a-alike."

"What are you trying to say, I'm lying or something?" Karin asked with a glare.

Hinata looked nervously down at the floor, and started picking up one of her old habits. shifting her weight of her feet, it always helped calm her for some reason or another. "N-no, I-I didn't mean anything like that ...it's just that you two don't look that much alike ...t-that's all."

"That's because he's my second cousin. Now, back to the question I asked before, what's up with you and him?"

"N-nothing, we just talk and stuff like that, there's nothing going on," Hinata answered shyly. "Besides, he's a g-guard."

Karin gave her an indifferent look, and for some reason, she wasn't buying what the young Hyuuga was saying. Even though it was true. She was about to say something, when a voice came from behind the three.

"Hey, Karin. Let go of Hinata, right now!" Both Tayuya and Karin looked over, and saw a very pissed off Ino coming towards them, with Ten-Ten following her. "You've got some nerve!"

"What do you want, _pig_?" Karin asked. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Bitch, this has everything to do with me! As a matter of fact, I should beat your face in for what you did to Sakura this morning!"

"Hey, don't blame me, she wanted to talk trash so she got trashed, it's that simple," The red head said smugly with a shrug and a smirk. "Honestly, though, how's her eye? My punches tend to do that to people."

_This-this bitch! _Ino bit her bottom lip, clenching her hands into fist as she walked over to the glasses wearing women about to throw a punch.

That was until Ten-Ten stopped her. "No, Ino, not here," the Chinese women said, holding her back. "This is what she wants ...if you're going to fight her, get her in the prison yard, not here. There are too many guards around, remember."

Ino kept glaring at the red head, before she let out a sigh. "Fine, you win. I'll wait." She said, turning back to Karin. "You had better watch your back, bitch, because your ass is mine when I catch you."

"Oh really, and who's going to help you, huh, _pig_?" Karin asked, smirking. "Tayuya's not the only one I have backing me up, you know that. And I don't think Sakura will be fighting anytime soon."

"I have a few friends of my own. Ten-Ten's just one of them, and there's also Hinata."

Karin and Tayuya glanced over at the shy looking Hyuuga, then burst out laughing. "Hahaha~ please tell me that you're not serious!"

"I know, this bitch looks like she can't even hurt a fly without crying! Hahaha!" Tayuya laughed, before she pushed the blue haired girl over to the blonde inmate. "She's fuckin' weak, and from the looks of things, that ain't changin'."

"Come talk to us when you get someone who can fight." Karin said seriously to Ino, then she turned to Hinata. "And as for you, I'm only going to say this once. Stay away from my cousin, I see how you look at him and I'll be damned if he ends up with a soiled, pampered, weak bitch like you. Got it …?" Hinata didn't say anything, so Karin took her silence as a 'yes' and walked off, with Tayuya following behind her, flipping them off.

"Hinata ...I want you to listen to me," Ino said. "All types of shit can happen here, and since Karin seems to have her eyes on you. I want you to be careful when you're by yourself, okay."

"O-okay ...so, hows Sakura, is she alright?" Hinata asked worried.

Ino nodded. "Yeah, she fine. She had a cracked rib and some bruises, but other then that, she's okay. So don't worry." She stopped talking for a moment, then added. "But, I'm serious, Hinata. Watch your back, and if anyone tries to do something to you and we're not around. Beat there teeth in."

"B-but ...I don't like fighting, I-I never have, I hate hurting people" Hinata admitted sadly. "They're right ...I am ...I am weak."

"Hehe~ you're not weak, Blue! I can tell by the way you walk that you've had some type of martial arts training," Ten-Ten said, surprising the Hyuuga. "You're just not that type of fighter who would hurt people, that's not a weakness. ...you're more of a _sei _fighter."

"Uh ...s_ei _f-fighter …?"

"Yeah, my dad told me that in martial arts, there are two types of fighters, there are _dou _fighters, those who use anger and rage to push their limits and skill," Ten-Ten explained. "Then, there are s_ei _fighters, those who hides their skill and intention to fight, then use it quickly when in danger to finish the fight quickly and they tend to be gentle. From the way you act, you're defiantly a_ sei_ fighter."

"I see ...I never knew that, b-but, I'm still not strong. My little sister beat me a bunch of times in sparing, even my grandparents say I'm the weakest Hyuuga to be born in the family." She said, before asking. "But, is it true that Karin and Naruto-Kun are cousins …?"

Ino sighed, nodding. "Yeah, it's true. She's his cousin, unfortunately."

"Don't worry, I didn't believe it at first either." Ten-Ten said, patting Hinata on the shoulder. "Not that it matters, though. Naruto's a grown man, he can hang out with who he wants, when he wants, she's not his mom. She just likes to talk trash a lot, so don't take her treats to heart, Blue."

"Okay," Hinata said.

But apart of her was scared, she saw what had happened to Sakura, and from the way Karin was glaring at her. She seemed like she'd do worse to her. Despite how she felt though, she nodded.

* * *

And we're done! That's it for this chapter, the next chapter will be out soon. Remember to review and leave subjection!

Peace~!


End file.
